Qui Gon Jinn
Ranný život Qui-Gon Jinn byl Mistr Jedi, který provedl několik misí pro Řád. Byl Padawan bývalého mistra Jedi Hrabě Dooku, než se Dooku obrátil k temné straně Síly. Jako mistr Jedi, se Qui-Gon ujal Obi-Wana Kenobiho jako jeho mistr. Mise na Naboo Asi o deset let později, byli oba posláni na misi kancléřem Palpatinem zahájit rozhovory s Obchodní federací, hlavní skupinou přepravních organizací pod vlivem Sithů. Federace, vedená Nutem Gunrayem blokovata planetu Naboo. Qui-Gon a jeho učebník Obi-Wan Kenobi přistáli v Gunrayově hlavním hangárů , a byly provázení protokolárním droidem TC-14. Jakmile Gunray informoval Sitha Dartha Sidiouse, Sith řekl že je mají zabit. křižník Jediů byla zničen, a oni byli napadeni několika bojovými droidy, ale podařilo se jim zničit je, než byli napadeni dvěmi droideky. Jediům se podařilo uprchnout, a zjistili, že federace plánuje napadnout Naboo. Jediové se na černo na samostatné MTT, které byly rozmístěny na povrchu planety, aby mohli kontaktovat královnu. Při přistání na Naboo, narazili na gungana jménem Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar řekl jediům o skrytém podvodním městě Gunganů známého jako Otoh Gunga. Poté co dorazili do města a promluvici s vůdcem gunganů Bossem Nassem, Jinn, Kenobi a Binks dostali dopravu, aby se mohli dostat do Theedu, hlavního města Naboo. Jediové zachránili královnu z výkonu trestu odnětí svobody, a Jediové, Binks a královna a její doprovod unikli z planety, a mířili k Galaktickému kapitálu Coruscantu. Nicméně, jejich loď byla poškozena , a mohly tak dojet jen na planetu Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, astromechanický droid R2-D2 a královna Amidala známé pod křestním jménem Padmé v přestrojení za prostou ženu, opustili loď a šli vyhledat náhradní díly k opravení hyperpohonu , Přišli do krámku nepřijemného prodejce se jménem Watto který měl díly, ale jako všichni ostatní na této planetě, nepřijímá Republikové úvěry, jedinou formu měny, kterou královna a Jedi mají. To Qui Gonovi nabídl pomoc Anakin Skywalker,sirotek a otrok, který pracoval pro Watta. Anakin nabídll pomoc tím že by se zúčastnil místních závodů. Qui-Gon souhlasil, a dělal sázku s Watto. Qui Gon tajně uzavřel smlouvu i na to že pokud Anakin vyhraje bude vykoupen z otroctví.Anakin poté vyhrál závod a Qui on mu řekl že cítí Anakinovu citlivost na sílu a že se bude snažit udělat z něj padawana Jedi. Skupina pak odcestovala zpět na Naboo, s plány porazit Obchodní federaci. Bitva následovala na různých místech planety. Skupina včetně Jediů, Anakina a Padmé se pokusil dobýt Theed palác. Boj skončil v hlavním hangáru, když se hlavní dveře otevřely a objevil se Darth Maul. Jediové bojovali s Maulem a oddělili se od skupiny. Qui-Gon a Obi-Wan bojoval s Maulem po dobu několika minut. Darth Maul pak jílcem svého dvojčepelového světelného meče Qui Gona prořízl. Obi-Wan, poté, co viděl Qui Gonův pád, napadl divoce Maula a nakonec se mu povedlo Maula rozčtvrtit na půl.. Qui-Gon zemřel v náručí Obi-Wana, kterému řekl aby trénoval Anakina. Obchodní federace byla brzy poté poražena, a to především vzhledem k tomu, že se Anakinovi povedlo zničit loď obchodní federace. Nakonec se ale ještě zjevil svému učebníkovi Obi-Wanovi v roce 19 BBY a zachránil ho tak před bratrem jeho vraha Savagem Opressem.Category:Hrdinové Category:Jedi Category:Zesnulí